The Fair 2014
The Fair 2014 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin to occur from February 20 to March 4, 2014. The party was first confirmed by Spike Hike during an online meetuphttp://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/12/the-fair-to-be-february-2014s-party/ and was later confirmed in issue #26 of the Club Penguin Magazine. Trivia *It is the seventh Fair in Club Penguin, and the first to not take place in September. *The Penguin Band will be visiting for the party after more than a year without an appearance on Club Penguin.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/428701387149803520/ *Rookie is in charge of this party, just as he was with the Fair in 2012. *The old fair games will return according to Polo Field, along with some new ones. *According to a sneak peek given by Polo Field the Unplugged Arcade Machine will have a game to play. *Polo Field said that this year's Fair is going to be big and better than before, he said that there are going to be New Rides, The Old and New Fair Games, A Daily Spin etc.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2014/02/club-penguin-blog-what-to-expect-at-this-years-fair/ * According to a sneak peek given by Polo Field in The Spoiler Alert, the Amazement Park will have 3 divisions **One involving Pirates, Mermaids, Ships etc. **Second involving Wild West, Cowboys etc. **And the third involving Futuristic Theme, Aliens etc. *There will be a ride in each of a division - the Wagon Wheel, a big spinning wheel, for the cowboys, the Space Squid, a spinning ride for the aliens and for the pirates, the marooned lagoon. *There will also be a boat ride. Gallery Sneak Peeks Fair2014confirmed.png|Spike Hike confirming the party during the Holiday Party 2013. Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 9.46.00 PM.png|A sneak peek of one of the rooms from Episode 7 of The Spoiler Alert. Note: The sign at the top says The Old West. TheFair2014ConceptArt.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the rooms from a post on the What's New Blog. PoloFieldOldFairGamesReturnTweet.png|Polo Field confirming that the old Fair minigames would return this year. PoloFieldConfirmFair2014Mascots.png|Polo Field confirming the mascot of the party. Fallfairhint.png|A hint by the Club Penguin Times that The Fair would return. Fair.jpg|A sneak peek of The Fair 2014. File:PoloFairExpect-1391735036.jpg|Another sneak peek given by Polo Field on the blog. Fair Membership 2014.png|A Sneak Peek on the Membership Page, of what you can expect at this year's Fair. TheFair2014IdeasPoloField.jpg|Some ideas Polo Field thought for The Fair 2014. The Spoiler Alert TheFairMap.PNG|A Sneak Peek from the Amazement Park Map at the The Spoiler Alert. AmusementParkTheFair2014SpoilerAlertSneakPeekPic1.png|A Sneak Peek of an Amusement Park. TheSpoilerAlertSneakPeekPic2.png|A Sneak Peek of Puffle Paddle. Club Penguin Times News Issue #433 Screenshot-6.png|The Feature Story of Issue #433 of the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot-7.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #433 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #434 Screenshot-8.png|The Feature Story of Issue #434 of the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot-9.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #434 of the Club Penguin Times. Screens Log Off Screens 0205-The-Fair-Preawareness-ExitScreen-1391653105.jpg|Log Off screen. Log-in Screens TheFair2014LoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party. Homepage Screens TheFair2014HomepageScreen.png|The first homepage graphic of the party. Names in Other Languages See also *The Fair Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:Fall Fair Category:February Parties